To You, My Love
by FiliaScriptor
Summary: Katherine remembers on her wedding night... One-Shot:Fluff REVISED!


~  
  
A/N: After the kind reviews I got, I've finally revised it. I changed the 'university' thing, along with some other minor details, so I hope it's better. As you know, I got this idea from a LotR fanfiction I read the other night about Eowyn and Faramir, along with a Nicholas Sparks book, so I typed it up (and re-typed it) and here it is. Please let me know what you think of it now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was very early in the morning, yet Kat couldn't sleep. How different she was now from yesterday. In just hours, she was no longer single, nor a virgin, nor alone in life; but that wasn't what kept her awake. She switched on a nearby lamp, looked at her husband's handsome features, and got out of bed.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake her new husband, she walked over to the little table across the room and picked up a small piece of paper. It was stark white with her husband's distinct writing on it, and its words touched her more than anything else. It was simple enough, due to her husband not being a poet, but the thought and the care behind it... the passion and the love... Smiling a little, she re-read his note.  
  
~*~  
  
To you, Katherine my love,  
  
Today is our wedding day, yet I'm still trying to comprehend how I was so blessed to have you as mine. I still can remember bumping into you in Liverpool on Christmas Eve, which has blossomed into all of this. My nerves are coming to me as I write, and my hand is getting sweaty. Zack is hoping I'm not having second thoughts about marrying you, but it is the exact opposite. Knowing that at the end of the day you will be my wife is the only thing keeping me from freaking out right now.  
  
I can just imagine what you and your bridesmaids are doing right now. You're probably sitting at the vanity anxiously, as Kim adjusts your veil. Soon, you will stand up, and everyone in the room will have their breaths taken away by your vision of loveliness. And then, I will see you as you walk up to the alter, your cheeks blushing and your eyes shining. And I will fall in love with you all over again. - J  
  
~*~  
  
The letter had brought so many memories, especially on how they met, which was really quite funny. Kat thought back to that fateful day when they had met in England three years ago; when their hearts had re-kindled...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
" Argh, I'm late again! Professor LeRouis will be so upset!" She could picture the lady's face getting all scrunched up and blotchy, but it hadn't been her fault this time. Her landlady had stopped her to talk about the horrid weather and though she had pleaded to let her leave, Mrs. Corman kept talking. Katherine weaved through the crowds on the busy Liverpool sidewalks, signs of Christmas cheer evident in the shop windows.  
  
' I'm alone on Christmas once again.' She thought sadly. Not watching where she was going, she knocked into someone.  
  
" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, but I'm in a rush!" She bent down and handed him his satchel, which was now half-covered in slush.  
  
" Can you forgive me for my clumsiness sir?"  
  
" Of course Kat." She looked up in surprise, yet instantly realized who it was by the dark eyes. Jason.  
  
" Jase?? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Geneva??"  
  
" Well I was, until I graduated from college. I was transferred to Liverpool to study law."  
  
" So you're now a permanent resident?"  
  
" I wouldn't say permanent, but I will be here for the next 4 years." Four years... school... Damn!  
  
" Oh no! I'm in so much trouble!" She scrambled to get her books.  
  
" For what?"  
  
" My psychology class! I was supposed to be there half an hour ago!" She pulled out her pen, jotted down a phone number, and handed it to him.  
  
" Call me if you get a chance! Maybe we could get together on Christmas Day??" She sped off, as Jason laughed heartily. How different this woman was when her graceful air was dropped! He looked down at the hastily written numbers. It would be nice to spend Christmas with a familiar face... yes; he would call her as soon as he got back from class. Continuing on his walk, Jason looked up at the cold gray sky. It would be a good new year.  
  
~  
  
Kat smiled at the memory. She had finally arrived with ten minutes left in the class, red-faced and panting from the cold. Her professor had been storming mad, but oh well. If she hadn't been late, she would have never have bumped into Jason, who later called and asked her out to Christmas dinner. She turned to look at Jason, his short dark hair peeking out from under the covers. They had dated for five years before he proposed, and she was glad. She had always wanted a nice slow engagement, and he gave it to her.  
  
She quietly hopped into bed and stroked his warm chest. She didn't think it was possible to love someone so much as she did him. She heard his breathing changed, and knew he was awake.  
  
" Jason?" A hand rubbed against her cheek. She kissed it and laid down next to him.  
  
" What are you doing awake at 2 in the morning?"  
  
" I couldn't sleep."  
  
" Oh? I can change that." He pulled her closer to him.  
  
" I was also thinking about the day we met." He chuckled at that.  
  
" Ah. You know, I think your psych professor didn't like me."  
  
" Well, you did make me late over 7 times!" Jason looked sheepishly at her, as he ran his fingers over her stomach.  
  
" I didn't hear any complaints from you."  
  
" No, I suppose you didn't." She switched off the light and felt lips descend on hers.  
  
" We really should sleep..."  
  
" But I'm awake now."  
  
" Oh, are you now?" She kissed his neck and ear, making Jason groan ever so slightly. Then with a stifled giggle, Kat turned her back to him, leaving him alone and aroused.  
  
" Witch! And on our wedding night too."  
  
" Oh, poor baby." She got on top of him and kissed him temple. He smirked and pulled the covers over him.  
  
" I love you Jase."  
  
" I love you too Kitten."  
  
And that was all that was said until daybreak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I still find it dumb and fluffy, but oh well. Doesn't every writer deserve at least one fic of such sort? I know I have weird views, but that's okay with me! I don't know who first came up with the nickname 'Kitten' for Katherine, but I think it was Dagmar, so I just say it was her. Review please!  
  
~ 


End file.
